


Chemistry

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Body Language [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badboy!Derek, DJ!Scott, Dancer AU, Dancer!Allison, Dancer!Lydia, Dancer!Malia, Dancer!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Malia is a Hale, Mention of Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Mention of Liam, Mention of Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tattoed!Stiles, badboy!Stiles, basketball player!derek, pierced!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Following the music, Derek stops outside the door of the dance studio, his eyes lands on a bare tattooed back. Derek watches as his pale, mole dotted, lean form twists and turns to the beat of Pony, which seriously, that song has gotten a reputation for thanks to Channing Tatum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this when Pony started playing on my phone and I started imaging a choreography and then Boom-Boom-Pow followed (I know, I love old songs) and then I started picturing Malia, and Lydia and Allison dancing with Stiles and then this happened.

The music drifts through the empty hallways just as Derek steps out of the boy’s locker room, the duffel bag with his Basketball and uniform is swung over his shoulder.

Derek shakes his head, continuing to walk further down the hallway, wanting to get to his car and get home but his feet seem to have other plans. Following the music, Derek finds himself standing outside the dance studio.

Looking in through the window, his eyes land on a bare tattooed back. Watching as his pale, mole dotted, lean form twist and turns to the beat of Pony, which seriously, that song has gotten a reputation for thanks to Channing Tatum.

However, no matter how often Derek has seen him dance, he still finds himself mesmerized by the way Stiles moves. He’s standing in front of a large, full length mirror in nothing but a loose sweat pants and backwards cap.

Derek swallows as Stiles turns, spins on the balls of his foot, twists and moving his arms in an elaborated move, punctuating it with a slow, sexual thrust of his hips. He’s pale hips move back and forth and Derek finds himself taking a step forward, getting closer to the door.

Stiles jerks his body to the side, break dancing for a beat, pausing and moving, pausing and moving along with the beat. He reaches up, twists his cap around and over his face as his body follows in a liquid roll from head to toe.

Another body slides up to him and Derek watches as Malia lines her body up against Stiles. They stand for a beat, before Malia starts moving, Stiles follows each and every move with precision, an indication that they have been dancing with one another for years.

Given how familiar and comfortable they are around one another.

Stiles laughs and then turns around. Derek follows his eye line and isn’t at all surprised to see the rest of his gang there.

And he uses the term ‘gang’ loosely.

There sitting in a wide circle around Stiles is Lydia, Allison and Scott. Lydia and Allison all look sweaty, their hair pulled into messy buns with curls hanging down the sides of their face. Scott sits there with headphones around his neck and a laptop in front of him as he laughs along with everyone else.

Derek wants to go in there to hear what they are saying but he can’t, however he does shift the door just a bit to open it up.

“… Just too much sexual tension.” Scott finishes off. Stiles’ laughter rings out, making Derek’s stomach twist and his heart stutter.

“Just play the fucking music, Scotty.”

Another beat comes on, a remix of Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas. There is a loud cheer and Derek watches as Stiles jumps back, twisting his cap backwards but as he turns, Derek catches a glimpse of the two circle tattoo around Stiles’ right forearm, the same tattoo he shares with Scott, Malia, Lydia and Allison.

The mark of Alpha’s.

As Stiles moves across the studio, Lydia stands up. She walks up to him, pressing a hand his chest, pushing him back and then turns to jerk her hips from side to side along with ‘Boom- Boom-Pow’.

Not giving up a challenge, Stiles slides closer just a Fergie starts singing, sliding up along Lydia, their chest rolling along with one another before the beat returns and they each drop lower to the floor with each beat.

Allison and Malia joins in, each doing their own variation of hip hop, while Scott bobs his head along with the beat, tweeting a beat here and there but neither dancer seems to mind.

Lydia twirls on her toes, kicking out her leg, giving Stiles a flirty smile.

Derek’s watches them all dance, watches as every single dancer does a knee lock and pop maneuver simultaneously, but once again, his eyes land on the one boy who has always gotten his attention. While the Alpha’s are known for they blend of Ballet, Hip hop and Break dance, Stiles is known for his erotic form of dancing.

When he dances for the school, the girls scream whenever Stiles drops to the floor, sliding across the ground as if he’s floating on water.

But Derek… Derek knows the full extent of his body, the way Stiles can lock and pop, thrust and roll, to any beat given to him. He’s hypnotic when he dances and he has always been able to render Derek paralyzed.

Everyone knows everyone at this school and Derek’s and Stiles’ gang are no different.

Two different groups, the crowd that stands in the lime light and the crowd that remains in the shadows.

The Alpha’s considers of Scott, Malia, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and a sophomore called Liam. They are what every clichéd high school story would call bad news…

Lydia Martin, the ballerina turned Hip hop dancer who is rumored to be dating a guy five years older than her… A deputy in the Sheriff’s department no less.

Scott McCall, the goofy guy turned confident extraordinaire, in a matter of months, who D.J’s at Jungle, (he has also been dating Derek’s cousin for two years so all in all Derek hated him).

Malia Tate (Hale), the orphan who dances as a means to ‘release anger’.

Allison Argent, a girl who looks sweet on the outside but is truly violent on the inside. As displayed a few months ago when she and Malia got into a fight outside Jungle when a group of boys kept making homophobic slurs to the people entering.

And Last but not least, Stiles Stilinski…

The ADHD spaz, turned bad boy when he returned to school Junior year in a black skin tight jean and black leather jacket, a stud on the corner of his left eye brow and a tongue piercing.

All in all, they make up the Alpha’s, a dance group that represents Beacon Hill’s proudly.

While they stands on the left, Derek and his friends stand on the right.

Derek, the ‘depressed’ and brooding loner.

Erica Reyes’, the ‘unattractive’ blonde girl who turned into blonde bomb shell overnight.

Vernon Boyd, the silent guy who never says anything.

And Isaac Lahey, the abused child, who ‘got sucked into the wrong crowd’.

Now while all that may be true, Lydia, Stiles and Derek break the status quo by being the three top academics at Beacon Hills High.

Students don’t know where to place them... bad boys or nerds.

The song changes as Derek returns his eyes back to the tattooed back of Stiles once more, watching as his shoulder blades move, his back muscles languidly moving, emphasizing the large howling wolf on his back even more.

Then shockingly, Stiles looks over his shoulder, directly at Derek, giving him a wink.

Derek freezes for a moment before he ducks and moves, walking away from the door, out of the school building, ignoring the way his heart stutters and the way his palms suddenly feel sweaty.

Because he’s just come from basketball practice, any normal person would be sweaty with an increase heart rate.

 

**************

 

“Hale.”

Derek says nothing, just continues to lean against the school wall. He feels Stiles move closer, leaning and resting his shoulder against the wall beside Derek. Long, thin fingers comes into view, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth.

Derek turns, watching as Stiles brings the butt up to his lips, taking a long drag, his cheek hallowing and his honey eyes never once leaving Derek’s.

Stiles pulls the cigarette out, leans his back and slowly blows it, making small circles as he does so. Derek’s eyes trail down his throat, watching as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down with each small circle he creates.

Taking the cigarette back, Derek says, “You’re smoking it wrong.”

Stiles blows out the last bit of smoke. “I know. I’m not really into inhaling poisonous smoke that would damage my lungs.”

“So, not only are bothering me but you also wasted my cigarette.” Derek retorts, placing the butt back into his mouth, finishing it off with a long drag before dropping it to the ground and stomping it. He holds the smoke for a second before slowly blowing it out.

“Derek… We both know I’m never a bother to you.” Stiles says and when Derek turns to look at him, his eyes are widened and his lips are pulled together in a pout.

“Did you want something, Stilinski?”

Stiles sighs. “So now a guy can’t come say hi.”

“A normal guy, yes. You’re an irritating zit that pop up at the wrong time. Like now, when I want to be alone.”

“Ouch… Is this still about me and Malia?” Stiles asks and Derek can almost hear the smirk.

“There is no you and Malia. She’s with McCall now.”

“Then what crawled up your ass?”

Derek grits his teeth, hardening his glare when he looks at Stiles, doing anything and everything to hide to way his heart is pounding against his chest. And Stiles looking at him with a lop-sided smile is not helping at all.

Taking a different route, Derek looks away, dropping his glare and swallows. He turns around slowly, mirroring Stiles’ position against the wall but also shifts a little closer. He runs his eyes over Stiles from head to toe, trailing his pointer finger down the side of Stiles’ waist, crooking it and hooking it into loop of his jeans.

During all this, Stiles never breaks eye contact.

“Why are you here, Stiles?”

Stiles pauses for a beat before speaking. “I just wanted to greet the guy who’s been staring at me from across the room and behind doors when he thinks I’m not looking.”

_Shit… He’s got him there._

“Who says I was looking at you?”

Stiles hums in faux-consideration. “Well, the fact that your eye are almost always on me. The fact that you look away when I look at you… What else? Oh, the fact that the tips of your ears are almost red, right now.”

“It’s hot out here.” Derek replies.

Stiles tilts his head in a ‘really?’ kind of way.

“You know we really need to stop dancing around each other.” Stiles says suddenly, the flirty air vanishing between them.

Derek holds his facade, knowing what Stiles is doing.

“I don’t dance.”

Stiles smirks. “Well, I wouldn’t say that… You sure know how to roll your hips.”

“I was drunk.”

“No, you weren’t.”

They stare at each other for a long while neither looking away, daring the other to make the first move and after months of this, Derek’s not about to break that easily. While everything cell in his body wants him to shift just a bit closer, press Stiles up against the wall and kiss him like he did that night…

His mind is telling him no, because it wouldn’t work.

Just like last time.

“Isaac and Allison wants us to move over to your table.” Stiles says in a soft voice.

“They’ve wanted that for a year now,” Derek says.

“Well they have been dating for year.”

In the distance he hears a loud honk causing Derek to look away from Stiles. He keep his body exactly where it is, looking over his shoulder to see Erica and Boyd standing by his Camaro. Erica’s wearing a cat-like grin on her red painted lips.

Sighing, Derek returns his eyes to Stiles.

The brunette is still looking at him, barely acknowledging the fact that they have an audience. He just stares at Derek, his honey brown eyes boring right into Derek’s, pulling him in.

Derek unhooks his finger from Stiles’ jean and takes a step back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.”

With that he turns around and walks away, feeling Stiles’ eyes burning holes in the back of his head, forcing him, willing him, to turn around and look back but Derek doesn’t.

When he gets to his car, Erica is snickering against Boyd’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” Derek says, moving to unlock the car door for them. Erica raises her arms in surrender, backing away before opening the back door and sliding in.

She pauses, looking over to Stiles, who is still leaning against to wall and gives him a wave.

It’s then that Boyd shakes his head when Stiles returns the wave with a salute.

Derek wastes no time to start the car and drive away, ignoring Erica’s questioning and teasing about Stiles and definitely ignoring the knowing looks from Boyd… The only guy who knows the truth behind him and Stiles and how deep Derek’s feeling for him really runs.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignores it.

He drops Erica and Boyd off at their homes, driving home with a red lipstick print on his cheek from Erica.

When he gets home, he greets his mom with a kiss, ruffles Cora’s hair just to tease her.

“Derek! Stop that! I’m not a kid.” She complains.

Derek just snorts, wrapping his arms around her 10 year old body and lifts her up, peppering kisses on the side of her face, all the while she shrieks and laughs.

His mom stands by the kitchen counter, shaking her head at them with a fond smile on her face.

“Derek, that’s enough. Go clean up.”

Dropping Cora on the couch, he sprints away, hearing her small feet following him.

“I’m gonna get you, you jerk!”

Once he is locked in his room (to keep his sister out), showered and dressed in clean clothes, he takes a seat on his bed, reaching over for his cell that lays precariously on the edge of his bed. Falling back down on the mattress, he opens his messages.

**_15:45 pm: It takes two to tango._ **

**_-S.S_ **

Derek sighs and stares at the message.

Tomorrow, when Stiles and his group are seated by them at their table… everything will change.

He won’t have a reason not to talk to Stiles anymore. He can’t say Malia wants nothing to do with him because even he knows that’s complete bullshit, given that his cousin sleeps over here on weekends to get to know the family she never knew.

He can’t say Isaac and Allison doesn’t want to mix they’re two groups because it would be a disaster, anymore.

He can’t use Malia and Stiles’ history and Scott and Malia’s relationship status as a front for why he is always so hostile towards Stiles because Malia explained everything that happened between her and Stiles to him and as much as he wants to hate Scott, he can’t.

Tomorrow, a new door will open but after what happened today after school, it is clear, Stiles’ is done dancing around him.

Opening the message, he replies.

**16:30 PM: I know.**

**D.H**

And with that he shuts his phone and walks out his room.

Tomorrow everything changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add Scott and Malia, I have no idea where my love for them came but I always loved Malia from the start and I could never actually pair her up with anyone besides Stiles but I didn't do that because I'm a Sterek and Stydia fan so now that there are speculation (I think) regarding Scott and Malia, well I'm just super excited and their road ahead.
> 
> Also, I am a Stalia fan.
> 
> I think every relationship that every character had, helped them to become who they are now.


End file.
